


More Than Enough

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi had explained it once, telling Tatsuya about how he likes the way things feel against his lips, he likes the way things taste, he likes the feeling of his tongue sliding over them. Tatsuya doesn't entirely understand it, but that's okay. It boils down to two very simple facts: Atsushi likes using his mouth. Tatsuya likes the way his mouth feels. It all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

"Stay here," Atsushi tells him, putting Tatsuya down on the bed so that he's sitting back against the wall. He grabs a pillow, putting it behind Tatsuya's back. "Make sure you're comfortable, because you're not allowed to move. We're playing a game."

Tatsuya, already feeling too hot, too breathless, sucks in a shaky breath and nods. Atsushi leans over him, impossibly long limbs caging him in. He bumps their mouths together, too brief and too lazy to be called a kiss. It's more of a nuzzle at first before it turns into something more, Atsushi tracing the seam of Tatsuya's mouth with his tongue before pushing it in. Tatsuya parts his lips eagerly, tilting his face up as he's pushed against the wall. Atsushi is kneeling over him, hands splayed against the wall on either side of Tatsuya to steady himself. 

Atsushi's tongue taste sweet, like the candy he was eating earlier and soon, that's all Tatsuya can taste, along with the familiar taste he recognises as _Atsushi_. He doesn't have anywhere to pull away, is helpless to do anything but let Atsushi kiss him as deeply as he wants, for as long as he wants. Tatsuya loves it more than anything. 

His lips are wet as they pull apart, warmed by the soft puffs of Atsushi's breath. He presses a kiss to the skin under his eye, right over his beauty mark. It makes Tatsuya smile, even though he knows better than to turn his face when Atsushi wants him still. 

Then, Atsushi's lips are on his jaw, nibbling and sucking his way down his neck. Atsushi had explained it once, telling Tatsuya about how he likes the way things feel against his lips, he likes the way things taste, he likes the feeling of his tongue sliding over them. Tatsuya doesn't entirely understand it, but that's okay. It boils down to two very simple facts: Atsushi likes using his mouth. Tatsuya likes the way his mouth feels. It all works out. 

Atsushi's lips are soft against Tatsuya's collarbone, and then they dip down just a little lower, to the beauty spot just beneath the jut of bone. He licks at it, then licks his way to Tatsuya's nipple. He sucks on it, making Tatsuya's breath hitch loudly. Atsushi glances up, his hair falling into his face, making sure that Tatsuya doesn't move. He slides his gaze back down when he's satisfied that Tatsuya won't, sucking on his nipple harder this time, dragging his tongue over the sensitive nub, then gently doing the same with his teeth. Tatsuya tenses, fingers digging into the sheets by his sides. Atsushi smiles up at him, pushing his hair back and then continuing further down. 

There's a scatter of beauty marks across Tatsuya's stomach and Atsushi licks and kisses his way to each, as if he's connecting them with his tongue. He runs his tongue over the bumps of Tatsuya's abs, leaving a wet trail behind. It makes Tatsuya feel claimed, even if it's not the actual purpose of it. Tatsuya had told him about it once, and Atsushi hummed, disinterested, replying that it isn't his intention at all. Tatsuya can't help but notice how much more often he does it now, though, and he knows better than to call Atsushi out on it, opting to just enjoy it without comment instead. 

Shifting further down the bed, Atsushi settles his hands on Tatsuya's thighs, pushing them further apart. He presses a kiss to Tatsuya's hip bone then moves further down. He isn't one to tease; he licks a broad stripe across the length of Tatsuya's cock, lips twitching as it earns him a whimper. He does it again and again, until Tatsuya's cock is completely hard and flushed, precome beading at the tip. Atsushi licks it away, swallowing Tatsuya's cock down with practiced ease. His mouth is so hot, so tight, surrounding Tatsuya's cock so suddenly that he cries out, pressing his head back against the wall behind him to resist the urge to bury his fingers in Atsushi's hair and pull.

Atsushi moves his lips back and forth and Tatsuya watches him through heavy-lidded eyes, watches the stretch and slide of those lips across his cock. It looks just as amazing as it feels and after all this time, Tatsuya is sure that he should have gotten used to it at least a little. It shouldn't feel quite this incredible each and every time— _overwhelming_ , Tatsuya nearly thinks, but he knows better than that. They haven't reached that part of Atsushi's plans just yet. 

The worst part—or the best, Tatsuya is still undecided—is that Atsushi is completely unconcerned with making him come. It'll happen, sooner rather than later, but Atsushi is unhurried as they get there. He goes at his own pace, more concerned with how Tatsuya's cock feels in his mouth. 

"Atsushi—" Tatsuya cries in warning, just before he comes. Atsushi doesn't move away, swallowing as much as he can, and licking up whatever he's missed. 

"I don't like the taste," he complains, even as he licks the last few drops off Tatsuya's stomach. 

"You say that every time," Tatsuya replies with a breathy laugh. "You don't have to— _fuck_ —Atsushi—"

Humming lazily, Atsushi mouths at Tatsuya's balls, sucking one into his mouth, then the other. Tatsuya whimpers, trying to move away. 

"You're not allowed to move," Atsushi reminds him, grabbing him by the hips. He turns to bite Tatsuya's inner thigh, then sucks hard enough to leave a mark. "Stay still. If you really want me to stop…"

Tatsuya nods in reply. He knows that Atsushi will stop if he explicitly asks. Just likes Atsushi knows that for all his whimpering, Tatsuya enjoys this. 

With that, Atsushi nuzzles against Tatsuya's balls again, kissing them, sucking on them. Tatsuya's second orgasm hits him by surprise, sooner than he expects. This time, Atsushi doesn't even pretend to clean as he licks it off Tatsuya's abdomen.

"I'm moving you," Atsushi warns, hooking his hands under Tatsuya's thighs and pulling him further down onto the bed, so that he's lying on his back. He pushes Tatsuya's legs up, bending him in half. Even though he knows it's coming, Tatsuya moans loudly as Atsushi licks across his perineum, to his entrance. 

Atsushi licks into him without preamble. It's just the tip of his tongue at first, because Tatsuya's too tense, because Atsushi is being gentle. He gives Tatsuya time to relax around him first, then pushes deeper. His movements are steady, incessant as he fucks Tatsuya with his tongue. 

"Please, please," Tatsuya gasps, gripping onto his pillow, not even sure what he's begging for. He's hard again, leaking come onto himself. Atsushi doesn't even pay him any mind as he comes again, just continues to lick into him, and Tatsuya is trembling, oversensitive, overwhelmed, still not wanting Atsushi to stop. 

Atsushi doesn't seem inclined to stop either. He sucks a finger into his mouth, wetting it with saliva before slowly pushing it into Tatsuya. He teases the sensitive skin around Tatsuya's entrance as he pushes his finger deeper, curling, seeking out his prostate. Tatsuya yelps when he finds it. Atsushi deliberately rubs his finger across the same spot, a slow drag back and forth, until the thoughts in Tatsuya's mind are replaced with nothing more than white noise and the desperate need to come.

His fourth orgasm is dry and he sobs his way through it, tears running down his cheeks. He grabs for Atsushi's hair, fingers curling in it as he chokes out a, "please—stop—"

Atsushi does, pulling back and easing Tatsuya's legs back down. He runs his fingers through the mess on Tatsuya's stomach, sucking it off his fingers. Tatsuya is boneless, lying there with his eyes half-closed, panting for breath. Atsushi nuzzles against his neck, and Tatsuya hazily registers the fact that he hasn't come yet. He reaches for Atsushi's cock, pleased to find it wet with precome, even happier when Atsushi's fingers wrap around his, guiding them up and down. He turns his face against Atsushi's, smiling against his cheek. Atsushi is surrounding him, knees on either side of Tatsuya's hips, bending over so that he can press their lips together. He uses Tatsuya's hand to jerk himself off, coming with a breathless gasp. 

Tatsuya's hand comes back sticky and he laughs softly, licking away Atsushi's come. When he lowers his hand, Atsushi is watching him with keen focus, a proprietary look in his eyes. He moves closer when Tatsuya reaches for him, lying down on the bed beside him and curling around him. He tucks Tatsuya's head beneath his chin, chest rising and falling as he takes deep breaths. His hand settles on the side of Tatsuya's face, thumb stroking over the drying trail of tears. 

"Okay?" he murmurs, so quietly that Tatsuya barely hears it over the pounding of his own heart.

"Yeah," he breathes. He covers Atsushi's hand with his own, twining their fingers together. "More than okay."

Atsushi hums, satisfied, and wraps himself around Tatsuya as he settles into the bed. "Good."


End file.
